goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
American Broadcasting Company (ABC) Schedule (2004-2005)
Sunday Fall *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Desperate Housewives (9:00-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Spring *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Desperate Housewives (9:00-10:00) *Grey's Anatomy (10:00-11:00) Mid-Summer *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *My Kind of Town (9:00-10:00) *Desperate Housewives (10:00-11:00) Monday Fall *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-7:30) *A League of Their Own (7:30-8:00) *The Benefactor (8:00-9:00) *NFL Monday Showcase (9:00-9:30) *ABC Monday Night Football (9:30-11:00) Follow-up *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-7:30) *A League of Their Own (7:30-8:00) *Life of Luxury (8:00-9:00) *NFL Monday Showcase (9:00-9:30) *ABC Monday Night Football (9:30-11:00) Winter *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-7:30) *A League of Their Own (7:30-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition: How'd They Do That? (8:00-9:00) *The Bachelorette (9:00-10:00) *Supernanny (10:00-11:00) Spring *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-7:30) *A League of Their Own (7:30-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition: How'd They Do That? (8:00-9:00) *The Bachelor (9:00-10:00) *Supernanny (10:00-11:00) Summer *The Scholar (8:00-9:00) *ABC Monday Night Movie (9:00-11:00) Mid-Summer *ABC Monday Night Movie (8:00-11:00) Tuesday Fall *5th Quarter (Starring John Lithgow) (7:00-8:00) *My Wife and Kids (8:00-8:30) *George Lopez (8:30-9:00) *According to Jim (9:00-9:30) *Rodney (9:30-10:00) *NYPD Blue (10:00-11:00) Spring *5th Quarter (7:00-8:00) *My Wife and Kids (8:00-8:30) *George Lopez (8:30-9:00) *According to Jim (9:00-9:30) *Rodney (9:30-10:00) *Blind Justice (10:00-11:00) Mid-Summer *5th Quarter (7:00-8:00) *My Wife and Kids (8:00-8:30) *George Lopez (8:30-9:00) *According to Jim (9:00-9:30) *Rodney (9:30-10:00) *Empire (10:00-11:00) August *According to Jim (8:00-8:30) *Rodney (8:30-9:00) *According to Jim (9:00-9:30) *Rodney (9:30-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Wednesday Fall *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Lost (8:00-9:00) *The Bachelor (9:00-10:00) *Wife Swap (10:00-11:00) December *Lost (8:00-9:00) *ABC Special Presentation (9:00-10:00) *Wife Swap (10:00-11:00) Winter *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Lost (8:00-9:00) *Alias (9:00-10:00) *Wife Swap (10:00-11:00) Spring *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Lost (8:00-9:00) *Alias (9:00-10:00) *Eyes (10:00-11:00) Summer *Supernanny (8:00-9:00) *Dancing with the Stars (9:00-10:00) *Lost (10:00-11:00) Mid-Summer *Brat Camp (8:00-10:00) *Lost (10:00-11:00) Thursday Fall *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover (8:00-9:00) *Life as We Know It (9:00-10:00) *Primetime Live (10:00-11:00) January *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Life as We Know It (8:00-9:00) *Extreme Makeover (9:00-10:00) *Primetime Live (10:00-11:00) Follow-up II *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover (8:00-10:00) *Primetime Live (10:00-11:00) Spring *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Jake in Progress (8:00-9:00) *Extreme Makeover (9:00-10:00) *Primetime Live (10:00-11:00) Follow-up III *Reach (7:00-8:00) *ABC Thursday Night Movie (8:00-10:00) *Primetime Live (10:00-11:00) Mid-Summer *Extreme Makeover…again (8:00-9:00) *Hooking Up (9:00-10:00) *Primetime Live (10:00-11:00) Friday Fall *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *8 Simple Rules (8:00-8:30) *Complete Savages (8:30-9:00) *Hope and Faith (9:00-9:30) *Less Than Perfect (9:30-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Winter *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *8 Simple Rules (8:00-9:00) *Hope and Faith (9:00-9:30) *Less Than Perfect (9:30-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Spring *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *America's Funniest Home Videos (8:00-9:00) *Hope and Faith (9:00-9:30) *Less Than Perfect (9:30-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Summer *8 Simple Rules (8:00-8:30) *Hope and Faith (8:30-9:00) *Hope and Faith (9:00-9:30) *Less Than Perfect (9:30-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Saturday *The Wonderful World of Disney/ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Desperate Housewives (10:00-11:00 - Reruns Only) Category:American Broadcasting Company Network Schedule Category:Schedules Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki